Methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to forming a fine pattern of a semiconductor device.
As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, a size of an individual component decreases accordingly. For example, there has been a need to reduce widths of transistors and metal lines and occupying areas of capacitors and contact plugs. In order to satisfy the need, a critical dimension (CD) of patterns may be reduced, but this introduces other problems, for example, a contact plug or a contact hole may be formed to have a higher aspect ratio and a deteriorated profile.